Woodcutting - Training
Woodcutting isn't a slow skill, but many players think that it is a boring skill. Distractions as Youtube, Forums, Runescape, a good book, tv, ... can be useful to enjoy the skill a bit more. You can train Woodcutting with a lot of methodes. Go get the best hatchat that you can use before starting, The better your hatchet, the faster that you will cut down your tree. You can find all kind of axes in the Woodcutting Guide. Level 1-70 or 99 You start from level 1 with training on normal trees. You will have to continue this until you are level 15. Normal trees can be found everywhere in Corruption X. You can start training on oak trees from level 15. Do this until you are level 30 Woodcutting. The training will go a lot faster from now on. Oak trees are located on a lot of places in Corruption X, like Draynor and Catherby. You will start cutting willow trees from level 30. You can continue this until level 45 or 99. you can continue cutting willows until level 70 and head on to Maple and Ivy's later on which will level quit a lot faster. Or you could continue cutting willow logs untill 99 and sell them to other players for Firemaking , Fletching or Summoning. Level 70-90 or 99 You can start cutting maple logs from level 70. You will cut a decent amount of maple logs with this Woodcutting level to train faster than you do with willow trees. You can do this untill 90 and head on to ivy's for an even faster progress or keep doing this until 99 because you don't get logs from Ivy's but only bird nests. You can use the maple logs you cut until 90 or 99 for Firemaking or Fletching . Or sell them to other players that need maple logs to train those skills. Level 90-99 From level 90 you will cut a decent amount of Ivy's to get a faster progress than that you will get by cutting maple trees. You woon't get logs from these trees, but there will still fall bird nests out of the trees. Sacred clay hatchet You can get a sacred clay hatchet in the Stealing Creation minigame, this hatchet will double the xp you get from woodcutting. The Hatchet will break when you reach an certain amount of Woodcutting xp, you will have to get a new one then. You can use the hatchet when you dislike Woodcutting, but like Stealing Creation. Back to Woodcutting 'Levels 80-99 (Alternative)' Bored of cutting down trees? Head over to the Varrock Lumber yard where there will be a saw mill. Try out Sawmill training for a little bit of a break from trees. You won't get much out of this, rather than pure experience. It's a pretty simple concept to understand, and you can stay there for a while and not have to worry about getting an inventory full of logs! About this page Written by Deflexus. And edited my Imimerk. http://corruptionx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Imerk